darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Plainstalker
= Plainstalker = Native SubCulture: Na'vari'z Preferred Weapon: Bow Note: Due to the nature of this highly specialized school, we recommend using the removable screw-on type arrowheads that can be switched out as needed before a battle. The bow and shafts are assumed to be painted or dyed wood in play, and may be of any color. Preferred Material: Wood & Turquoise (aqua and/or brown duct tape - arrowheads only) Reputation You will most frequently find these skillful warriors moving silently through the plains or forest, patiently stalking their prey. Their arrows are specially honed for the hunt, each with a special purpose. From casting a net to pinning their prey to the ground, each is specifically designed and tasked so that the rest of the hunting party may move in for the final kill. These silent hunters are the Plainstalkers, and your only warning will be the twang of their bowstring. Despite their lethality, all Plainstalkers are taught that killing without need brings shame not only on one's self but also to the tribe as a whole. They believe that killing an intelligent creature should only be done during war or in self defense. Whatever you kill of the earth must be used to the fullest extent, and the spirit's forgiveness asked as you make the kill. As a sign of respect and thanks for their sacrifice, each animal they slay is given the honor of a brief moment of silence and remembrance. Every usable part of the animal is harvested and put to use as the Great Spirit intended, and they consider it a sign of dishonor for anyone to not use what they kill. History These proud hunters learned their skills hunting the wild beasts that they feed on. The first hunters left with little more than sharpened sticks, knowing that they had to get close to their prey, before they could enjoy making a meal of it later that night. First the Great Spirits of old gave them the bow, and then they showed them the secrets of the many arrowheads they developed. They also learned how to work as a group making the most use of their deadly weapons. Every person in this group learned that they were only as good as the ones that hunted with them. Archers of other lands watch in wonder as ten Plainstalkers take down one buffalo. Abilities Level 1 - Initiate Arrow's Flight (Attack, strike) With a few moments of aim, you are capable of harming your foe with greater capability (+2 damage) Tagline: "Vital Strike X" Call the Wind (defense, self, evade) You can call on the forces of nature and the wind comes to your aid and knocks a single incoming missile attack from the air. Tagline: "Evade" Level 2 - Apprentice Ensnare the Target . This is a net arrow and acts as a binding on the target until they are cut free. Again you must have one arrow for each time you purchase the skill. In-Play Description: You may fire an Arrow Snare, acts as Bind, these arrowheads must be specially crafted and marked as if with a net pattern, must carry one Arrow Snare phys rep for each level in this skill, up to 5 snare nets may be reset with 5 minutes of refitting. Tagline: "Bind" Whirlwind. An arrow that hits the opponent summons the wind to knock a foe to the ground (fall down effect) and all enemies within 5ft Tagline: "Plainstalker Knockdown" Level 3 - Devotee Cover the Sun. With a little powder an arrow explodes on target causing a blind effect lasting 10 seconds target can not fight in that ten second count. The arrow itself does the normal damage Tagline: "Blind" War Cry. When in your war paint you can cry out, giving 2 points of toughness to all allies within earshot for 10 minutes, and causes Fear effect (1 minute) on all enemies who hear it. Tagline: "Voice Effect: War Cry" Masters and Grand Masters (levels 4 and 5) have abilities known only to the practitioners who have obtained those levels (Find Out in Play). Possibilities may be discovered via in play information and rumors, or may be hinted at in various legends, lore, and stories told around campfires and at the bedsides of children. The truth is a closely-guarded secret, and such tales are just as likely to be hearsay and exaggeration as the actual reality. Such is, as always, the stuff of legends, and a wise Master or Grand Master will allow people to make all the assumptions they wish.